


Foundling’s Fathers

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Friendship, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Makeup, Period Typical Bigotry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: No matter what, Stanley will always be their little foundling
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 4





	Foundling’s Fathers

“Hoy! Monsieur Benoit! Another round for these old drunkards, eh? Everyone knows they drink like fish.” Tom and Dick perked up at the sound of the familiar voice shouting from the front door and they laughed as they got up from their stools.

“Stanley!” The three embraced before walking to the bar, laughing and shoving each other as they had before the curse was broken and Stanley found their blood family again.

“Well well! Finally come down from your castle to see us common folk for once?” Dick asked, elbowing Stanley in the side.

“Bet you’ll be taking a bath to wash off the smell,” Tom snickered.

Stanley rolled their eyes, shoving the both of them with a smile. “Lefou and I came to get some packages that need delivering. I knew you two old drunken bastards would be here so I had to check and make sure you weren’t throwing up all over the waitress!”

The three laughed again, settling down onto stools at the bar as drinks were handed out. “It’s good to see you again, Stanley,” Tom said.

“Oui, look at our little foundling now! Child to some fancy singer and musician…”

“From  _ Italy _ no less!”

“Oui! And working at the palace all posh and proper like!”

Dick chuckled, gently taking Stanley’s chin into his hand. He turned their head one way then the other, looking at the eyeliner, lipstick, and pink rouge they had on. “Looking pretty as a picture too,” he said.

“Except for that weird spot,” Tom said, “did your hand slip?” he asked, pointing at the black spot at the corner of Stanley’s left eye.

“It’s a beauty mark,” Stanley scoffed, pretending to be offended by their lack of knowledge.

“You put a black spot on your face...on purpose?”

“Oui, that’s what people do.”

“You got plenty of spots and freckles on your back and shoulders,” Dick said.

“Oui, but no one can  _ see  _ those now can they?” There was a moment of silence and the three burst into laughter again. “I missed you two old goats,” Stanley hummed, “you must come and see me at the palace more often! You could come and help when there’s a hunting party. I’ll tell the prince how valuable you both are as boar bait.”

“Boar bait? Who was the one who was knocked into a tree by a doe?” Tom countered.

“And who managed to spill an entire day’s worth of fish into the water, wasting the entire day’s efforts?” Dick added with a raised eyebrow.

Stanley sniffed, tossing their head back with a flourish. “I have no idea who you are referring to. Surely not me. I never made a mistake in my life.” The two gave them a look and Stanley giggled, bowing their head.

The three spent an hour together at the bar, sharing stories and drinks between them. It was as if their foundling had never left, things just picked up where they left off. Tom and Dick teased them and Stanley shot back as good as they got.

Stanley looked up when they saw Lefou stepping into the tavern and they raised a hand over their head in acknowledgment. They then turned back to Dick and Tom, giving each man a hug and a kiss on each cheek. “I have to get going. Do not forget about my offer to come and see me, oui?”

“Oui, we’ll come and see you.”

“Someone has to make sure you don’t completely embarrass yourself.”

They stuck their tongue out at them. “Someone has to watch out for you old fogeys!” With that they held up a hand in farewell, smiling as they crossed the tavern over to Lefou. Lefou raised up his hat in greeting to Tom and Dick and then he opened the door, letting Stanley walk out first before following after them.

“I thought that molly freak was never going to leave.”

“Walking around with a face painted like a whore.”

“Maybe that’s what his new job is at the palace! Royal whore!”

Tom and Dick shared a look as the two speakers erupted into laughter at their little joke. Wordlessly Dick drained the rest of his ale and he cracked his jaw before giving a slight nod of his head. They turned away from the bar, walking calmly over to the table where the voices had come from.

Dick sat across from the man who had spoken first, smiling at him. “You got a problem with our foundling?” he asked. He smashed his empty tankard into the man’s face before he could respond and Tom flipped over the table before lunging at the other.

Benoit sighed, shaking his head as Tom and Dick stomped the two speakers into the floor. “Don’t get blood on the bearskins!” he warned. He relaxed when Dick made a gesture that they had heard him and he went back to tending to his customers. 


End file.
